Boogie Frights
Boogie Frights is the 5th episode of Season One of The Powerpuff Girls. It precedes Abracadaver. Plot The girls are ready for bed, and Blossom reminds them of the benefits of going to bed early. Buttercup says that she can't wait to be old enough to party, but Bubbles is afraid of the dark, and Buttercup torments her sister with the story of the Boogeyman. Professor Utonium breaks up the fight, and assures them there are no monsters under the bed or closets. Bubbles is still afraid, and he explains that in order to master your fears, you must face them. The girls finally fall asleep. However, in the dark world under their bed, monsters are partying out in the Boogeyman's nightclub, when the Boogeyman himself shows up. He is apparently the leader of the monsters, with a penchant for 70's fashion, and a Barry White-ish song in his voice. He makes a promise to his fun-loving minions to destroy the sun, so they can party forever. He makes a call to a mole of his, a worker at the city's power plant, who severs the main power line, leaving the city in darkness boogeyman says thats it its been too long that we've been vulnerable to the the street lights and night lights and most importantly the sun to night we shall eclipse the sun Monsters from under beds everywhere in Townsville emerge to join the Boogeyman's midnight bash, and the host himself shows up in his white stretch, dressed to kill, just before sunrise. He reminds them of his plan, and launches a giant discoball that ascends to the atmosphere and blocks out the sun. The girls have been awakened by the loud disco-music and flies into town, where Buttercup is immediately swept off her feet by the music. However, the monsters do not approve of there gatecrashers and fight them. Just as the girls realize there are too many of them, Boogeyman appears and explains his masterpiece to them bubbles was like its the boogeyman after the boogeyman said well well so the powerpuff girl are crashing the party. The girls immediately set course for the disco ball with Boogey in pursuit. He shoots laser beams at them from his limo spacecraft. The girls separate, and he closes in on Bubbles, who remembers Professor's words, that she must face her fears in order to triumph over them. The other two ambush Boogey, destroys the craft and flings him into space. Bubbles shoots eye beams into the core of the disco ball, that explodes, and the sun again rises. The Powerpuff Girls head home to sleep as the nightmarish clubbers disintegrate in the sunlight. Trivia *The Boogeyman is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *The episode's title is a reference to the 1997 film "Boogie Nights". *When the girls reach the outside and discover the party of creatures dancing, Blossom says "Oh my god!" *The scene where the Powerpuff Girls destroy the disco Ball is a parody of the ending in Star Wars IV: A New Hope and the destruction of the Death Star.